


【ff14】囚笼之中

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, 私设光 - Freeform, 芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 产卵警告私设光X龙化芝
Relationships: 私设光/芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Kudos: 11





	【ff14】囚笼之中

“哈哈哈，不愧是英雄，对了，我给你的装置怎么样，还好用吧？”  
“当然，不愧是你做出的东西，用那玩意可是抓到了最棒的猎物。”  
结束了和朋友的聚会的光之战士没有像以往一样去找个胸大腰软的小猫咪过一夜，直接传送回了自己的住所。比起只要有空随时都能的享受，还是他的战利品让他更有兴致。  
他已经迫不及待的想和他的战利品好好玩玩，光是想想那家伙现在的姿态都已经硬起来了。  
为了能让这家伙老实点，阿光特意把地下室清空来放置拘束装置，被他捕获的猎物安静的跪趴在地下室中央。  
“今天还好吗，芝诺斯。”  
没有回应，这是当然的，被蛮神的以太反控制的帝国皇太子现在已经失去了理智，完全的变成了一头野兽，估计在那些以太消散殆尽前都会是这幅样子。  
看起来也很像一头野兽。  
阿光看着被拘束着的芝诺斯这样想着。  
被神龙以太吞噬的芝诺斯现在看起来也像个小型神龙，白皙健壮的躯体上零散的遍布着鳞片，肩胛处的巨大龙翼被以太化为的锁链钉在地上，尾椎处伸出来的和神龙如出一辙的带着钩刺状鳞片的尾巴垂在地上，几根刻有符文的钉子牢牢的钉在上面，腹部隆起，光感知得到里面全是密集的以太，怕不是只要解开拘束，这家伙就一个死亡轮回喷过来，说起来，这个肚子老让他想起巴哈姆特，难道大肚子是龙形蛮神的通病？  
看到他过来，神龙，不，芝诺斯抬起头对着他呜咽着，要多委屈有多委屈。  
“尾巴疼还是翅膀疼？装可怜可没用，之前你的那条大尾巴可是给我造成了不少麻烦。”  
原来看着他因为这两处被钉着不舒服而挣扎，弄的尾巴和翅膀鲜血淋漓的太可怜，刚把拘束放开，带刺的尾巴就带着杀气砸了过来，在那之后，不管他怎么挣扎都没放开，知道他不会放开拘束后芝诺斯到是老实了不少，不再尝试挣扎，现在居然还装起无辜来了。  
“咕嗷...”  
见站在身旁的男人还没有解开束缚的意思，芝诺斯一边嚎叫着一边扭动着身体挣扎着，甚至不在意拘束器弄伤他的身体，任由血液滴落在地上，以太把伤口修复好，又再次撕裂出血。  
“到底又怎么了......”光无奈的看着不知道为什么又开始挣扎起来的芝诺斯。  
很快，光就知道为什么一直以来都表现的相当乖巧的芝诺斯突然闹腾了。如果他没看错的话，在芝诺斯安静下来后，从他的后穴隐隐约约冒出一点然后又缩回去的，是蛋？不对，只是以太聚合成蛋的形态而已。  
“唔啊...唔...”  
芝诺斯的表情相当的痛苦，不安的扭动着，他的膝盖被以太拘束环吊起在空中，整个身体除了被钉着的翅膀和尾巴都横躺着悬在空中，这样的姿势看起来确实给这个活动增加了不少麻烦。  
光往前走了两步，拍了拍芝诺斯已经被汗水弄的滑溜溜的腿根，然后轻轻用手指戳了戳微微张开的穴口“放松，你这样可不能把那些玩意弄出来。”  
手指却直接刺入，把好不容易滑在穴口的蛋顶了回去。  
“呜嗷！”  
本就因为产卵的刺激翘起的阴茎在这个刺激下直接射了出来，在快感中回过神的芝诺斯控诉的看着光，被这样一双带着水雾的蓝眼睛看着的阿光笑了一下，手握住芝诺斯发泄过一次后依旧半硬着的尺寸可观的肉棒随意撸动两下。  
“这不是出来了吗？而且你也很享受吧。”  
芝诺斯顺着阿光的视线看去，一个沾着黏液，大概拳头大小的洁白的蛋状物在地上，即使现在的他不能理解阿光的话，还是明白了那些让他觉得难受的东西已经被这个关着自己的男人弄出来了一个。  
“呜？”  
芝诺斯歪着头盯着蛋看了一会，然后抬起身做出了惊人的举动——在拘束可移动的范围内，努力分开腿，对着阿光露出粉嫩的带着粘液的水润穴口，像是在邀请似的发出意义不明的叫声。  
“不得不说，这样的你可比清醒的时候可爱多了。”  
阿光没有如同芝诺斯期待的那样，只是走到他分开的腿间，抬手抓住了他的奶子，光早就想这样干了，在阿拉米格第一次和他见面的时候光就觉得帝国皇太子的乳量一定相当傲人。  
真是令人羡慕的胸肌。  
光漫不经心的想着，手指在乳晕周边打圈，掐住乳头往下按，然后又按压着手感极好的胸肌，手心抵着已经挺立起的乳头揉搓。他能感觉到芝诺斯的呼吸急促了起来，而且刚泄过一次半硬着的阴茎又变得挺立。  
俯下身含住一个乳头，舌尖在乳晕反复扫过，同时不忘用手拉扯着另一个乳头，重重吸了一口，被压着的男人颤抖了一下，然后听到了什么东西掉落的声音。  
“真是敏感....”  
阿光起身，摸了摸已经湿漉漉的穴口，两根手指轻易地就顶了进去，被里面的软肉紧紧裹住，往里进去点，便顶到了一个硬物。  
“呜嗷！嗷！”  
第三根手指进入，撑开内壁，蛋顺着阿光的动作慢慢下滑，然后撑开穴口，在芝诺斯皱着眉的呜咽声中蛋掉了出来。  
似乎是脱力了，芝诺斯喘着气，双腿耷拢下来，看着阿光的目光里带上祈求，低声呜呜叫着。光将手指重新插回肉穴，搅动了一下，没有感受到硬物，看他的反应应该是还有。  
光在芝诺斯不满的眼神中抽回手，解开裤子，把硬的发痛的阴茎放了出来，调整了一下拘束器让芝诺斯的双腿被分开吊起，才扶着自己的肉棒抵在芝诺斯的后穴上，先是在外面蹭了蹭，直到龟头上沾满从后穴流出的粘液，才往里面插。  
已经被那些蛋开拓过的肉穴柔软湿润又紧紧包裹着入侵的肉棒，光也不再等他适应，直接抓着他的腰抽送起来。光越插越深，肉棒进去后总是要稍微停一会，细细的用力磨蹭着能让芝诺斯颤抖一阵的软肉，才抽出去。每到这时候，芝诺斯被悬在空中的腿就会微微痉挛，脚指头也会因为这份快感蜷缩起来，穴肉也缠的更紧。  
手往前面握住芝诺斯寂寞的吐露着液体的性器来回抚慰，按压磨蹭着细嫩的龟头又沿着柱身抚弄把玩着底部的阴囊。芝诺斯已经被这前后夹击弄的晕晕乎乎的，眼角发红，眼泪不受控制的滴落，嘴巴微微张开喘着气，平常带着恶意和不屑的漂亮的如同天空一般的蓝眼睛已经失去焦距。胸肌上是他留下的印子，挺立的乳头也被他捏的发红发胀。  
看着这样的景色的光勾起嘴角，加快速度大力在芝诺斯体内冲刺起来，里面的粘液被肏的溅出，肉棒在湿漉漉的肉穴里搅动的淫秽水声和肉体的撞击声以及男人的喘息声在地下室内交织着。  
他大概已经知道那两个一直出不来的蛋在什么位置了，那些蛋随着他的动作滑出一些，甚至刚刚他就已经蹭到了蛋，他减缓了动作，慢慢引导着那两个蛋滑下来，他只想让芝诺斯被他的肉棒肏到高潮，而不是被这两个蛋。  
撑开穴口把那两个碍事的玩意弄出来丢到一边，光重新肏了回去，似乎是积压的以太被清除干净，巨大的龙翼和尾巴以及芝诺斯身上的鳞片开始碎裂化成绿色的以太光点。  
“真漂亮啊，对吧芝诺斯。”  
光对着开始恢复意识的芝诺斯说到，在他还没反应过来的时候顺势抬起他的一边腿，狠狠地肏上他的敏感点，  
“哈啊！”刚刚恢复意识毫无防备的芝诺斯直接被这一下弄的喘息出声，缓过神后看着揽着他的腰的，肉棒还插在他体内的似乎是挑衅一样对着他笑着的光之战士笑出声“我的朋友....原来你对我有这种心思.....”  
“你想要我，那就来吧，让我看看你能给我带来什么程度的愉悦.....”  
听到这句话的光也不在忍耐，直接拽着芝诺斯的腿，狠狠的往里肏弄，每一次都肏上最敏感的点。芝诺斯也不压抑自己的喘息，被肏舒服了就直接叫出声。  
光拍了拍芝诺斯的屁股，揉捏着挺翘的臀肉，把自己的肉棒怼的更深，几乎是要把睾丸都塞进去的力度。芝诺斯明显是被肏爽了，眯着眼喘息着，失去了人照顾的肉棒依旧不甘寂寞的从马眼里流出液体。  
既然人都清醒了，光自然不会表现的太温和，过于激烈的进攻已经让芝诺斯腿部微微痉挛，突然眼前一阵发黑，整个下身仿佛都失去了控制，快感全部聚集在一块，蔓延到全身。感受到包裹着自己肉棒的穴肉突然绞紧，光抓进时间大力抽插了一会，把精液灌进了肠道深处。在被内射的刺激下，芝诺斯刚刚射完的肉棒又挺立起来，颤颤巍巍的射出浊白的液体。  
“哈啊...”  
趁着芝诺斯喘息的功夫，光把拘束解开，把比他高大的男人就着插入的姿势抱在怀里，往楼上走去。休息了一会从快感中回过神的芝诺斯，抬起手环住阿光的脊背，头靠在阿光肩上。不知道出于什么原因，阿光突然很想亲吻这样的芝诺斯，他确实也这样做了，偏过头在芝诺斯从疑惑到明了的目光中轻啄了一下芝诺斯的脸颊，看起来貌似还挺受用，被亲吻的人在光的颈窝蹭了蹭，眯起眼睛补觉。  
把芝诺斯清理干净并擦干那漂亮的长发后，光没有把人再塞回地下室，直接抱进卧室塞进了被子里。  
跑就跑吧。  
阿光抱着怀里睡的正熟的人想着，跑了再抓回来就是了。


End file.
